1964 Winter Olympics
Konstantin Loktev 15 points | mvp = | prevseason = 1963 or 1960 Olympics | nextseason = 1965 or 1968 Olympics }} The men's ice hockey tournament at the 1964 Winter Olympics in Innsbruck, Austria, was the 10th Olympic Championship, also serving as the 31st World Championships and the 42nd European Championships. The games were held at the Olympiahalle Innsbruck. The Soviet Union won its second Olympic gold medal, fourth World Championship and eighth European Championship. Canada, represented for the first time by a purpose built national team organized and coached by Father David Bauer, was shut out of the medals for the first time in Olympic ice hockey history—still in contention for the gold medal on the last day until a loss to the Soviets, the Canadians were controversially denied a bronze medal as the rules were hastily changed by the IIHF late in the final period of the final game, where the Czechoslovakians were being dramatically outscored by Sweden just minutes prior to the medals presentation.Wallechinsky p. 613 Medalists ¹The tie-breaking procedures for the Olympics were changed in the few minutes between the end of the final game and the medals presentation. By the rules that were being used until the end of the final game (goal difference between the top four teams),Montreal Gazette 10 February, 1964 (page 18) Canada was the bronze medal winner, but just before the medal ceremony this was changed, and Czechoslovakia won bronze by the new rules (goal difference in all games of the Olympics). In 2005, the International Ice Hockey Federation attempted to alter the results of World Championship, awarding Canadians a bronze medal, but then it changed its mind, and in September 2005 the IIHF finally rejected Canada's appeal to be awarded 3rd place. Qualification Prior to the tournament it was determined that there would be a spot allocated for an Asia/Oceanic representative. Also, for the third (and final time) East played West to decide the German representative in the Olympic hockey tournament. *'November 23, 1963' **Japan 17–1 Australia *'November 26, 1963' **'Japan' 17–6 Australia ---- *'December 6, 1963' **West Germany 4–4 East Germany *'December 8, 1963' **East Germany 3–4 West Germany ---- First Round (A/B) Winners (in bold) qualified for the Group A to play for 1st–8th places. Teams which lost their qualification matches, played in Group B for 9th–16th places. Countries were seeded (roughly) from their placement at the 1963 World Ice Hockey Championships. Switzerland was the only 'B' pool team to win, defeating Norway who was also from the 'B' pool. *'January 27' **'Switzerland' 5–1 Norway **'Canada' 14–1 Yugoslavia *'January 28' **'USSR' 19–1 Hungary **'Czechoslovakia' 17–2 Japan **'Sweden' 12–2 Italy **'USA' 7–2 Romania **'Germany (UTG)' 2–1 Poland ** Austria 2–8 Finland World Championship Group A (Austria) Final Round First place team wins gold, second silver and third bronze. *'January 29' **USSR 5–1 USA **Czechoslovakia 11–1 Germany (UTG) **Canada 8–0 Switzerland *'January 30' **Finland 4–0 Switzerland **Canada 3–1 Sweden *'January 31' **USA 8–0 Germany (UTG) **USSR 7–5 Czechoslovakia *'February 1' **Czechoslovakia 4–0 Finland **USSR 15–0 Switzerland **Sweden 7–4 USA *'February 2' **Canada 4–2 Germany (UTG) **Sweden 7–0 Finland *'February 3' **Canada 8–6 USA *'February 4' **USSR 10–0 Finland **Czechoslovakia 5–1 Switzerland **Sweden 10–2 Germany (UTG) *'February 5' **Canada 6–2 Finland **USSR 10–0 Germany (UTG) **Sweden 12–0 Switzerland **Czechoslovakia 7–1 USA *'February 7' **Germany (UTG) 6–5 Switzerland **Finland 3–2 USA **USSR 4–2 Sweden **Czechoslovakia 3–1 Canada *'February 8' **Germany (UTG) 2–1 Finland **USA 7–3 Switzerland **USSR 3–2 Canada **Sweden 8–3 Czechoslovakia World Championship Group B (Austria) Consolation Round Teams in this group play for 9th–16th places. *'January 30' **Austria 6–2 Yugoslavia **Poland 6–1 Romania **Italy 6–4 Hungary **Japan 4–3 Norway *'January 31' **Poland 4–2 Norway **Japan 6–4 Romania *'February 1' **Austria 3–0 Hungary **Yugoslavia 5–3 Italy *'February 2' **Norway 9–2 Italy **Romania 5–5 Yugoslavia *'February 3' **Poland 6–2 Hungary **Austria 5–5 Japan *'February 4' **Yugoslavia 6–4 Japan *'February 5' **Poland 7–0 Italy **Austria 2–5 Romania **Norway 6–1 Hungary *'February 6' **Austria 5–3 Italy **Yugoslavia 4–2 Hungary **Japan 4–3 Poland **Norway 4–2 Romania *'February 8' **Austria 2–8 Norway **Poland 9–3 Yugoslavia **Romania 6–2 Italy **Japan 6–2 Hungary *'February 9' **Austria 1–5 Poland **Norway 8–4 Yugoslavia **Romania 8–3 Hungary **Italy 8–6 Japan Final ranking # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # European Championship final ranking # # # # # # Tournament awards * Best players selected by the directorate: ** Best Goaltender: Seth Martin **Best Defenceman: František Tikal **Best Forward: Eduard Ivanov Originally Boris Mayorov was selected as best forward, but the Soviet coaches chose to present the award to Ivanov despite the fact that he was actually a defenseman.HHOF summaryFrench summary Team Photos 64CanOly.jpg|Canada 1964SWeden.jpg|Sweden 1964USA.jpg|United States 1964Soviet.jpg|Soviet Union 1964Czechoslovakia.jpg|Czechoslovakia Citations References *Olympic summary (in french) * * *Hockey Hall Of Fame page on the 1964 Olympics * Category:Ice hockey at the Olympic Games Olympics, Winter Category:IIHF Men's World Ice Hockey Championships